


Art of 'Project Iphigenia' and other 100 Fics

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: The Art Of... [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: A collection of artwork and reference pictures for my Bellarke fic 'Project Iphigenia' as well as any other Bellarke/The 100 fics that I happen to do, including the 'How to Save a Life' series.All art is made by me unless I comment on the 'chapter' otherwise





	1. Project Iphigenia: Cover




	2. Prota Eksileosi: Manip Cover

Manip I did for my Hades/Persephone!AU, without the letters on the cover. 


	3. Project Iphigenia: Moodboard

A moodboard inspired by my fanfiction 'Project Iphigenia' (Bellarke).   
From L to R starting with first row:   
Bellamy, Iphigenia myth book, Guard Ark Insignia  
The Ark, Bellarke, Rings and Arranged Marriage contract  
Bellamy with tattoos (to represent all the tattoos Clarke does in the fanfic), The Sky Window, and Clarke


	4. Prota Eksileosi: Moodboard

A moodboard/conceptual board of my Bellarke Fanfiction 'Prota Eksileosi'.   
From L to R starting at the to row: Snow woods, Clarke, bloody hands  
Dark Throne, Hades and Persephone sculpture, Underground river  
Journal, Bellamy, Pomegranate seeds  
  
A short summary: Au after Season 2. Instead of Clarke leaving, she stays to help both her and Bellamy get through their guilt. Bellamy unknowingly becomes the new Hades of the Underworld, a job left vacant since the bombs. It might just be the best thing, since he has a lot to atone for. And guess what every Hades needs? A Persephone. 


	5. Harry Potter Gives You a False Expectation of Train Compartments: Moodboard

An aesthetics/moodboard for my fanfiction 'Two Bottles of Whisky' (or, alt names on other websites; Harry Potter Gives You A False Expectation of Train Compartments) which is a modern AU/travel Bellarke fic inspired by Anna Kendrick's (cover) of the song 'Cups'! This is still one of my favorite one-shots I've ever written and this is steadily rising up to be one of my favorite boards for it too    
I think these squares are rather obvious in comparison to others, but in case people are curious   
Top Row (l to r): Clarke, Whisky bottle, Small train compartment  
Middle: Hollywood sign, train suite, lyircs  
Bottom: Packed suitcase, Facebook status, Bellamy  
  
Here's a summary for the fanfic: Clarke finds out her boyfriend is living a secret life and engaged days before they were supposed to take a train to star their lives in California. Bellamy's plans are cancelled that weekend. A totally wild and out of left-field proposal is made. Inspired by the song 'Cups' from Pitch Perfect.


	6. Can't Touch My Poker Face: Moodboard

A moodboard/aesthetics for my Bellarke fanfiction entitled 'Can't Read My Poker Face'. This was just sort of meh, because while I really like the fanfic as a whole, there wasn't much things to put in there as representation, but I don't think it's awful. It's probably just lower down on my list of favs that I've made.   
  
Top (from l to r): Delinquents in general, Bellamy, the dropship  
Middle: The 100 group, poker cards, pile of discarded clothing  
Bottom: Moonshine, Clarke, sassy strip poker quote  
  
Summary: Jasper finds an old deck of cards hidden in the dropship. Monty has been making moonshine. Naturally from these two things comes every teenager's favorite pass time...strip poker. Clarke joins because no one invited her, and she's pretty cool (so she thinks) and she's trying to prove that. Bellamy joins because Clarke clearly is out of her mind and someone needs to watch these kids and make sure no one dies. To his horror, he begins to have fun, and it's all downhill from there.

Basically just over 10,000 words of sin and debauchery. Rated M for strong themes and implied sex.

Main couple is Bellarke, all the others are really side couples or unrequited/one-sided. Set somewhere in a non-canon Season 1.


	7. Project Iphigenia: Couples and Faceclaims

Bellamy/Clarke

Murpy/Raven

Fox/Sterling

Bree/Wells

Bryan (Miller's BF, despite him having a betrothed)

Monroe/Miller

Harper/Monty

Roma/Atom

Trina/Dax

Marisha/Keshawn

Jezila/Laz

Jovanna/Armin

Uma/Simon

Charlotte, Simon's illegal younger sister

Felice/Karl

Sarah/Tom

Zahira/Brad

Ana/Toby

Kieran/Matt

Leslie/Hendrick

Caylie/Marten

Candice/Grennon

Teal/Al

Stacia/Benny

Gina

Finn

Octavia/Jasper

 


	8. if you must mourn: Cover




	9. did you invent the airplane? Aesthetics board




	10. Project Iphigenia Cast: The Mains

**_PROJECT IPHIGENIA (Bellarke, Jactavia, Murven)_ **

**Couples (¼)— > The Mains and Loves**

Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are set in an arranged marriage on the Ark at the ages of 5 and 10, in an effort to ease the gap between the richest and the poorest of civilians. But, with the hope the pair find love together naturally, the plan is that no one tells them until they’re 18, but instead to push them together periodically. Bellamy thinks that even without being assigned to marry her, he would still (in any life) pick Clarke Griffin.–  
Mainly Bellarke, secondary Murven and Jactavia.

Read it on [fanfiction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F11811151%2F1%2FProject-Iphigenia&t=ZTU4OWQxOTBhMGY0OWJhYWE4OTgwMjUyZmI4MjgyMzVkYmM1YjIxZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1),[ a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6110628%2Fchapters%2F14005680&t=ZmU1NjVhZjcwMjE0ODJlYjQ3MWM2MTQxMWQ5ZGFiMzhlOTM4OGRmZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1), or [wattpad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F248841327-project-iphigenia-bellarke-chapter-1&t=YmNkMmM1ZGExOTAzYTAxZWJiYjE1YzUwYmUxOTQyNDYxOWU1ZGI0Yiw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1)! 

These are ‘cast tags’ I’ve been doing for a lot of my stories! This here show you the actor/face claim playing someone, has their full name as the header, then lists their ‘Station/Job/Age Born’ in the secondary liner, and finally between the * is the name of the person they were matched with, not necessarily who they’re in love with. 

I guess Bree is sorta an original character, but she’s Wells’ match, so I put here up here. She was the girl Bellamy slept with early on. But, when I started this story, I didn’t know much about her, so I really made her my own. 

 


	11. Project Iphigenia Cast: The Background Canons

**_PROJECT IPHIGENIA (Bellarke, Jactavia, Murven)_ **

**Couples (2/4)— > The Background Canon Characters**

Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are set in an arranged marriage on the Ark at the ages of 5 and 10, in an effort to ease the gap between the richest and the poorest of civilians. But, with the hope the pair find love together naturally, the plan is that no one tells them until they’re 18, but instead to push them together periodically. Bellamy thinks that even without being assigned to marry her, he would still (in any life) pick Clarke Griffin.–  
Mainly Bellarke, secondary Murven and Jactavia.

Read it on [fanfiction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F11811151%2F1%2FProject-Iphigenia&t=ZTU4OWQxOTBhMGY0OWJhYWE4OTgwMjUyZmI4MjgyMzVkYmM1YjIxZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1),[ a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6110628%2Fchapters%2F14005680&t=ZmU1NjVhZjcwMjE0ODJlYjQ3MWM2MTQxMWQ5ZGFiMzhlOTM4OGRmZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1), or [wattpad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F248841327-project-iphigenia-bellarke-chapter-1&t=YmNkMmM1ZGExOTAzYTAxZWJiYjE1YzUwYmUxOTQyNDYxOWU1ZGI0Yiw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1)!

These are ‘cast tags’ I’ve been doing for a lot of my stories! This here show you the actor/face claim playing someone, has their full name as the header, then lists their ‘Station/Job/Age Born’ in the secondary liner, and finally between the * is the name of the person they were matched with, not necessarily who they’re in love with.

All of these people were early on s1 or maybe slightly further SkyBox kids! 


	12. If You Must Mourn: Story Aesthetics

**_if you must mourn, don’t do it alone — > (JASPER x OCTAVIA) _ **

_S4 AU in which Jasper doesn’t die, Octavia doesn’t go sorta crazy, and together they find their way back to their full selves and heal with each other. Basically, a fix-it fic because I was so upset with how they treated two of my favorite characters and decided to say ‘fuck it’ with canon._

_Read all ten chapters on this blog (youngbloodlex22),[a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Aif%2520you%2520must%2520mourn%2C%2520don%27t%2520do%2520it%2520alone%2520-%2520Chapter%25202%2520-%2520FrostedGemstones22%2520...%2520https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11626848%2Fchapters%2F26269182&t=YzY0NjMwZTViYzg1ODVjOTEwNjg3ZWUwOTQ2OWQ3ZTIxNTNmOTVlNCxrR1pLVjBmWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183018424521%2Fif-you-must-mourn-dont-do-it-alone-jasper-x&m=1), [fanfiction.net](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Aif%2520you%2520must%2520mourn%2C%2520don%27t%2520do%2520it%2520alone%2520Chapter%25201%2C%2520a%2520100%2520fanfic%2520%257C%2520FanFiction%2520https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F12589396%2F1%2Fif-you-must-mourn-don-t-do-it-alone&t=OWUxZDFmMjcxNDJiNDlkMWQ5NjY3Y2MzYWNmMDZlYWFkNTJjNDJmYSxrR1pLVjBmWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183018424521%2Fif-you-must-mourn-dont-do-it-alone-jasper-x&m=1), or [wattpad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=denied%3Aif%2520you%2520must%2520mourn%2C%2520don%27t%2520do%2520it%2520alone%2520%28Jactavia%29%2520-%2520Part%25202%2C%2520Chapter%25201%2520...%2520https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F457979613-if-you-must-mourn-don%2527t-do-it-alone-jactav...&t=YzYzMjdjZjE1NDYyM2EwZjRhN2I2Y2VlMmM5ZGE0NmM4ZWFlNWVmZCxrR1pLVjBmWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183018424521%2Fif-you-must-mourn-dont-do-it-alone-jasper-x&m=1)! Link to the beautiful song that inspired the title [HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2FKeaton%2520Henson%2520-%2520You%2520%28lyrics%2520on%2520screen%29%2520-%2520YouTube&t=ODE1N2I4ZmNjZmYzY2Y1NjA3NjNmMjI4NWVjYTFkYzNhNjUyNmQ5NixrR1pLVjBmWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183018424521%2Fif-you-must-mourn-dont-do-it-alone-jasper-x&m=1). _

_*_

So, I made this literally way back in the summer and somehow it didn’t make it onto the blog, which is a shame, because to date this is one of my favorite fanfictions I’ve ever written. And, tbh, I think this aesthetic is super pretty. However, I’ve been working on the companion fics to this piece- a Murven and a Bellarke one- and they both probably will will be posted within the year, so it felt right to put this up now! 

 

 


	13. Project Iphigenia: Non-Group Canon Cast

 

**_PROJECT IPHIGENIA (Bellarke, Jactavia, Murven)_ **

**Couples (¾)— > The Canon Non-Group Characters**

Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are set in an arranged marriage on the Ark at the ages of 5 and 10, in an effort to ease the gap between the richest and the poorest of civilians. But, with the hope the pair find love together naturally, the plan is that no one tells them until they’re 18, but instead to push them together periodically. Bellamy thinks that even without being assigned to marry her, he would still (in any life) pick Clarke Griffin.

–

Mainly Bellarke, secondary Murven and Jactavia.

Read it on [fanfiction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F11811151%2F1%2FProject-Iphigenia&t=ZTU4OWQxOTBhMGY0OWJhYWE4OTgwMjUyZmI4MjgyMzVkYmM1YjIxZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1),[ a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6110628%2Fchapters%2F14005680&t=ZmU1NjVhZjcwMjE0ODJlYjQ3MWM2MTQxMWQ5ZGFiMzhlOTM4OGRmZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1), or [wattpad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F248841327-project-iphigenia-bellarke-chapter-1&t=YmNkMmM1ZGExOTAzYTAxZWJiYjE1YzUwYmUxOTQyNDYxOWU1ZGI0Yiw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1)!

These are ‘cast tags’ I’ve been doing for a lot of my stories! This here show you the actor/face claim playing someone, has their full name as the header, then lists their ‘Station/Job/Age Born’ in the secondary liner, and finally between the * is the name of the person they were matched with, not necessarily who they’re in love with.

So, in my story, all those that are ‘matched’ more or less make a group amongst each other. These characters are not in the offical group, but still are important to the plot or induvidual characters none the less, and these are also all canon characters. 

I have Jasper and Octavia, who while are not ‘matched’, do end up married in the story. Then I have Charlotte, and in my AU she’s the illegal second sibling of one of my OC’s, which is how she gets into the SkyBox. Finn, Gina, and Bryan don’t have much to say, other than I do like these three (Finn is much more enjoyable) and I wanted them to still exist in this AU world. They aren’t matched or ‘married’ by the time I made these, thus the single ~ for their third line. 


	14. Project Iphigenia: OC Cast Banners

**_PROJECT IPHIGENIA (Bellarke, Jactavia, Murven)_ **

**Couples (4/4)— > The OCs**

Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are set in an arranged marriage on the Ark at the ages of 5 and 10, in an effort to ease the gap between the richest and the poorest of civilians. But, with the hope the pair find love together naturally, the plan is that no one tells them until they’re 18, but instead to push them together periodically. Bellamy thinks that even without being assigned to marry her, he would still (in any life) pick Clarke Griffin.

–

Mainly Bellarke, secondary Murven and Jactavia.

Read it on [fanfiction](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F11811151%2F1%2FProject-Iphigenia&t=ZTU4OWQxOTBhMGY0OWJhYWE4OTgwMjUyZmI4MjgyMzVkYmM1YjIxZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1),[ a03](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6110628%2Fchapters%2F14005680&t=ZmU1NjVhZjcwMjE0ODJlYjQ3MWM2MTQxMWQ5ZGFiMzhlOTM4OGRmZSw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1), or [wattpad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F248841327-project-iphigenia-bellarke-chapter-1&t=YmNkMmM1ZGExOTAzYTAxZWJiYjE1YzUwYmUxOTQyNDYxOWU1ZGI0Yiw5WWFuRnpyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5CKhdSq5g1hl1vXxIeRG8A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fyoungbloodlex22.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182929918546%2Fproject-iphigenia-bellarke-jactavia-murven&m=1)!

These are ‘cast tags’ I’ve been doing for a lot of my stories! This here show you the actor/face claim playing someone, has their full name as the header, then lists their ‘Station/Job/Age Born’ in the secondary liner, and finally between the * is the name of the person they were matched with, not necessarily who they’re in love with.

 


End file.
